1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer software execution, and more particularly, to methods and systems for collecting and preserving consistent results generated by execution of a computer software application.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of computer software in performing daily tasks is increasing rapidly, assessing software reliability through software testing has become an imperative stage in the software development cycle. As is well known, software testing is directed toward eliminating defects (i.e., bugs) in computer software, which if undetected, can create significant negative results.
As is well known, multiple groups of developers are involved in computer software application development, with each group being responsible for writing a certain portion of the application source code (i.e., a workspace). Each group is further responsible to ensure that its workspace functions properly. To achieve this task, different test applications are created by various test developers to specifically test each significant portion of the application source code.
Typically, test developers can exercise a great deal of freedom in creating test suites, such as, choosing a preferred format for generating the test results and associating different meanings with the generated test results. Consequently, one test developer may not be able to independently analyze and understand the test results generated as a result of test suites developed by different test developers and vice versa. Thus, the test developers are left with no option but to consult the test developer in charge of creating the executed test suite and test results so as to understand the true meaning associated with each entry in the test result reports. These unavoidable consultations, however, significantly and negatively effect the progress of software application development, as they are time consuming resulting in a significant waste of the valuable time of test developers.
Furthermore, if the computer system running the test suite crashes while executing a specific test suite, the test suites currently being executed either do not generate any type of a test report, and if a test report is generated, the test report merely contains a plurality of failed result entries. As a consequence, the test suites being run at the time of the system crash must be executed again in their entirely. Re-executing all the test suites in their entirely results in the loss of valuable resources and time, negatively effecting the software development process.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a flexible methodology and system for collecting and maintaining consistent test results generated as a result of a software application execution.